Twists and Turns of the Unknown
by xxburningrosesxx
Summary: A new student has transfered to Hogwarts in her 6th year from another school,after sorted into Gryffindor she is befriended by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But when some unexpected things happen what will Harry do. Takes place in Harry's 6th year. I'm not g
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter. JK Rowling came up with that magnificent story and this is just one of my takes on what she created.

Chapter 1 New Acquaintances

The Great Hall illuminated under candle light as students started to file in; catching up with old friends on their summer events. First years nervously huddled in large group at the front of the Hall slightly soaked from their boat ride to Hogwarts. In the gaggle of first years one girl looked very out of place; by no means was she an 11 year old child, which quickly caught the attention of most of the students there. Among talks of Quiditch and summer fun were whispers about why there was a 16 year old girl among a bunch of 11 year olds. The girl on the other hand didn't seem to care about the attention focused on her; her ocean blue eyes scanned the crowd, awaiting someone to come up and ask her why she was there. Saddelly no opportunity arose before Dumbledor stood up focusing all the students attention on him.

"Now you all may have a few thoughts wondering through your head as to why this fine young witch," pointing to the girl amongst the first years," that is clearly not a first year is gathered with them. A fine explanation if there ever was one. This is Clara Terrany. She is in her 6th year at Salem Academy in America, and she has so kindly accepted my offer to be an exchange student at Hogwarts. I do hope that all of you will show her the great hospitality that Hogwarts is known for. And just one more announcement. I am pleased to welcome back Proffesor Slughorn who will be taking up his old position as potions master, and Proffesor Snape will become your new Defense Agaist the Dark Arts teacher. With that let the sorting begin."

Series of horrified whispers filled the Great Hall, Harry Potter's horrified, "No!" was heard by everyone, but ignored by Proffesor Snape, and the rest of the staff for that matter. Cheers erupted from Slytherin table; Snape was resisting the urge to bow just to acknowledge to everyone, especially Harry his final conquest of getting the job he pined over and so sorely thought he deserved for years. Proffesor McGonagall quieted the Hall as she started the Sorting Ceremony.

"Clara Terrany, please put on the Sorting Hat, we will sort you first since you have seniority," Professor McGonagall announced pointing towards a hat on a stool.

Clara slowly walked towards the stool utterly confused at why she was being told to put on an old hat. As Clara moved into the light everyone could see how brilliantly her golden hair fell in layered whisps around her face, radiating her smooth pale complexion, and ocean blue eyes. Reaching for the hat, Clara brushed hair out of her eyes, and sat on the stool looking utterly calm and not at all worried about what was about to happen, but inside she scared that she would be in a house she wouldn't want to be in. Swallowing her fears she slipped the hat on her head, jumping slightly when a voice popped into her head.

"Let's see new to Hogwarts I see. Well you are much older than I am used to but let's see you'd be good in GRYFFINDOR," the hat said screaming the last part so the whole hall could hear.

Clara joyfully got up and walked toward the Gryffindor table; she was waved over by an anxious bushy haired girl.

"Hey Clara, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter," she said pointing to the two boys sitting on opposite sides of her.

They both greeted her, and went back to watching the ceremony, while Hermione questioned her about life in America.

"Well we don't really have different houses, just dorms. Are classes are just a mix of students not patucular dorms per class. But the feast isn't as glorious as this one," Clara answered as food appeared on the table, "I'm starving."

Harry looked over as Clara popped a roll into her mouth; he smiled at her a warm friendly smile. For some reason she seemed familiar to him, although he couldn't place it, she seemed to be someone he met before.

"Is this your first time in London," Harry inquired.  
"Actually yes. Suprising though, my mom used to live here when she was a girl and even went to Hogwarts," she answered.

"Wow, so why didn't you come her as a first year? Usually kids go where their parents go," Ron asked.

"Well I guess it was because I lived in America. I'm guessing that schools recruit wizards and witches that live close to the school." Clara's words came out quickly as she grabbed a chicken leg.

The four of them got into deep conversation as they ate; Hermione talking about academics and gloating about finally finding someone else that cares about classes as much as her. Clara was coaxed by her to go into this long speal about her favorite subjects and how she was top of her class back in Salem, till finally their conversation altered to boys. Harry and Ron said something in the way of "girls" before going into a deep conversation about Quiditch, which was not long joined by Clara expressing her opinions of the European teams.

Finally the feast came to an end with Dumbledor's usual speech and everyone started to clear out. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Clara made their way up to the Gryffindor common room still in deep conversation. Clara gapped as they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who asked for the password, Hermione said "turnsprout" and the portrait swung open.

"Cool door," Clara stated half impressed; half amused.

Hermione led her to the stairs to the girls dorm. They bid their goodbye's to the boy's and disappeared up the stairs.

Harry lay awake in his bed, so many thoughts crossed his mind. He was dreading going to sleep; he knew what awaited him in his dreams. It was the same dream he had since the incident at the Department of Mysteries: he saw the Sirius disappear behind the veil. Harry tried to get to him but he couldn't get past, he would scream for Sirius to come back but he never did. Then Voldemort would appear laughing crazily, behind lay a piles of corpses bearing the faces of his friends and family, along with so many other people. A voice echoed in his mind," All of them are dead because of you. They could have been spared but you didn't help them. You couldn't and now you cant even help yourself." Then all of the corpses would come to life walking towards him screaming things like, "Harry why didn't you save us. You could of but you didn't. Why did you let us down." By then Harry would wake up screaming dripping in a pool of his own sweat.

Tonight he wasn't in such a hurry to experience that, so he let his mind wonder about the new girl. His initial thoughts about her still hadn't changed, she looked so familiar, but in no way could be. This thought confused him but he let it go, and pulled out the old album Sirius had given him; it had become a big comfort to him after his dreams that he had been regularly looking at it. His eyes scanned the pages, tears surfaced in them whenever he looked at his parents or Sirius, which was soon turned in to feelings of hate towards the person who caused and had always caused Harry's pain: Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is on the first page so don't sue me.

Chapter 2 Friends, Fights, and Foes

Harry woke up to Ron beating him in the head with a pillow.

"Ron what the fuck?" Harry screamed.

"We're going to be late! We have to have to get to potions," Ron answered as he pulled up his jeans, grabbing his robes.

Harry walked into the dungeons closely accompanied by Ron, Hermione, and Clara. Everyone was quick to notice the definite change in the way the room looked, no longer was it dark and dreary it was brightly lit up with a homey glow to it.

"Wow! This room has change a lot since Snape had it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh by the way I've been meaning to ask you guys. What was the big deal about Snape during the feast? Nobody looked happy about him getting a class switch, definitely not you Harry," Clara asked looking over at Harry.

The trio went into an in depth explanation about Snape's checkered past and undying hate for Harry. As the story came to an end Harry noticed that most of the seats in the room were occupied. It wasn't a big class, but it was also a class with the Slytherins so that made it all worse. Draco Malfoy was in the back of the room with a sour looking kid named Blaise; Harry noticed that Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him, "big surprise," he thought to himself, "Like they would be able to get any good scores on their owls."

Slughorn entered the room greeting his students joyfully, "Hello class! Today we will be having a contest to see who can make the best sleeping drought. At the end of class I will judge who has the best potion and they will be awarded Felix Felics," he held up a small vial; inside was a shimmering gold potion, "Felix Felics is a good luck potion. This bottle will give the drinker about a day worth of luck. So please begin your potions."

Wiping the dust off the old potion book Harry borrowed from Slughorn Harry opened to the page on sleeping droughts.

_The sleeping drought is one of the most common used potions. Its ingredients are not very hard to find, but it can be a complicated potion to brew. If brewed incorrectly it could cause a series of problems._

Harry skimmed through the rest of the cautions, as he turned the page to the instructions he noticed notes in crumpled handwriting along the margins. The writing appeared to be cliff notes that proved to work when Harry tried to brew his potion. Hermione seemed to be having trouble making her potion turn the desired forest green color, no matter what she did it wouldn't change from lime green, unlike Hermione's Clara's potion was coming along great, she smiled as she ladled the forest green potion into a vial. Ron's cauldron however was emitting a purple fog; Harry saw Ron drop to the floor as the fog got near him, along with six other students. Slughorn was beside himself, disappearing the potion as quick as he could; levitated the sleeping students out of the class room, yelling behind him class is dismissed. Harry was packing up his things when he noticed Draco walking towards him.

"What do you want Malfoy. Come to make more trouble for yourself," Harry threatened. Draco snickered, his blonde hair moved delicately across his face as he shook his head.

"No Potter, it seems your blood traitor friend Weasley has made enough trouble for everyone. I was just wondering if you could introduce me to your beautiful friend her. Being new and a pure blood I figure I should meet her," Draco answered glaring at Harry.

"Bug off Malfoy," Harry replied, putting the potions book in his bag.

"Ya, I'm sure Clara wouldn't be caught dead talking to some one as filthy as you, Malfoy," Hermione retorted.

"Shut you're filthy mouth Mudblood, if you know what's good for you," Draco laughed. Blaise, who was standing next to Draco, erupted in laughter at that comment.

Clara stopped as the words hit her; she locked eyes with Draco as she looked up. No matter how hard he tried to look away he couldn't, her eyes were to entrancing.

"Don't call her that!" Clara yelled," You need to learn some respect for people more powerful than you." Clara waved her wand, Draco couldn't move his whole body was tied with magical ropes, he tried to speak but it was useless, his voice was gone; Blaise fired a spell at Clare but she reflected it hitting him instead. He erupted in huge boils; he rolled around on the floor utterly shocked.

"Bye Draco!" Harry said stepping over Malfoy as he walked out of the room.

"Oh my Ron it was great. I can't believe you missed it. Clara got Draco and Blaise hexed himself," Hermione boasted to Ron who had finally woken up after three days of being in the hospital wing.

"Serves him right for calling you that. Clara how did you learn wordless magic?" Ron asked shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"I learned it in school. My teacher's figured it was an important skill to learn early. It's rather helpful to, giving the caster the element of surprise," Clara answered as if reciting the words from a speech her teacher made.

It didn't take long for Ron to start bugging Harry on when tryouts would be for the House Quidditch team which ended in a long talk about Quidditch itself. Madam Pomphry rushed Harry, Hermione, and Clara out of the Hospital Wing at the start of dinner telling them that Ron needed his rest, so he would be out in a couple of days.

Clara excused herself to the library on their way to the Great Hall complaining about the essay that Snape had given her. When she entered the library there was only one empty table in sight; she sat down sprawling he books out on the table when a certain blonde haired Slytherin approached her.

"Do you mind if I sit here? There's no other tables," Draco asked.

"Are you sure that sitting next to a Gryffindor might not hurt your image?" Clara replied sarcastically.

"Maybe if that Gryffindor was a true Gryffindor then yes, but you are different entirely. So can I sit here?" he replied. Clara noticed that he had a pleading look in his eyes so she just shrugged and said, "Alright but don't bug me."

Clara continued working on her essay and Draco appeared to be until he broke the silence, "If your wondering my name is Draco Malfoy. Since you know we haven't had a proper introduction."

"I know!" she replied irritably, "You father is Lucius Malfoy who was is currently being held in Azkaban for being a death eater, if I'm not mistaken."

"You know I'm trying to be nice to you but you can't help yourself can you. Of course I know my father is in prison, but that's thanks to your buddy Potter. So if all your going to do is through stuff like that in my face them I'm going to leave," Draco stood up and started to gather up his things.

Clara was in a state of shock, she could hear a voice of warning telling her that she shouldn't do what she was about to do, but she did it anyway.

"I'm Clara Terrany. Please accept my apologies for my rudeness. I know I should be polite to everyone not just people I like. Our first meeting didn't go off so well, and I got the feeling you were an arrogant jerk," Clara met his eyes as she said, " and until you prove to me other wise that's my opinion. It was Draco's turn to be stunned, her words were so powerful and her eyes so entrancing, snapping out his shock Draco stood up.

"Whatever Clara," he retorted and walked out of the library, taking one look behind him meeting a pair of ocean blue eyes for a second before turning around.

Draco walked silently down the corridors pondering over Clara. Clara wasn't the first girl to make him angry no of course not, but she was the first to make him feel bad. "She has such talent, "he thought, "and those eyes so entrancing." Draco couldn't ignore the power concealed behind them. A thought crossed his mind, "I wonder if Potter knows that he has such a powerful witch so close to him."


End file.
